User talk:Zarlack
Notes to self fix The Iron Prometheus article at some point. the following characters NEED pages; *Vladimir Giurescu *Baba Yaga *Sir Edward Grey *Alice Monaghan *Dagda *Gruagach *Izar Hoffman *Astaroth *Igor Bromhead *Memnon Saa / Martin Gilfryd *Bog Roosh *Mohlomi *Panya *Varvara other stuff *Zinco *Osiris Club *Heliopic Brotherhood of Ra *Alien ALSO make pages for the reoccurring writers and artists, and for Gary Gianni/MonsterMen/Corpus Monstrum Take basic bio stuff from wiki? already made Artist Writer and Creator categories, perhaps an Editor category too (especially as Allie is now a writer too) Hi Zarlack, I have no problem with making you an Administrator, but I forgot how to make users into one. Do you know? Could you tell me? Then I gladly could "promote" you, so to speak. Kongisking 3:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Assistance please I've managed to find pictures for three of the character articles I've made: Leopold Kurtz Klaus Werner von Krupt and Sidney Leach. Unfortumetley, I'm having trouble getting the pictures into the templates, so they're just on the side. I'll be booked for the next week so I was wondering if when you found the time to please fix up those articles. This would be a great help to improve the articles. --Yetimonster 01:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Whoops Never mind. I've managed to place the pictures I wanted into the character templates, actually minutes after I asked for your help. Sorry... --Yetimonster 23:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) updates I don't really know where that picture of Leach is from.I found it at comicvine.com and it was the only image I could find. I've just finished reading Almost Colossus, and (in my chain of making articles for unimportant characters) I'm thinking about making an article for Roger's brother. But I don't really know his name. Let meknow if you can think of something to call him. I was thinking Elder Brother. I'm also getting information about Baba Yaga, Vladmir Giurescu, and Ilsa Haupstein. Characters Sorry about my character articles being about guys that appeared once. I just figure that they take only 20 minutes, 'so why not?.'. I'm about to start an article on the Baba Yaga, and if I can find an image I like, Vladmir Giurescu. But I don't know enough about them yet, so I'll just make the character templates, and whatever information I can find (The breifing in Wake the Devil will come in handy for Giuresu). I'm also trying to get a better image for Roderick Zinco. P.S. Nice work on the Baron Konig article. It lookss great. Baba Yaga is here! If you don't already know, there is finally a Baba Yaga article up(postted by yours truly). Feel free to add some more information, because there is probably some details I don't have yet. By the way, the new Roderick Zinco image looks great. Now I can put that image from before to the Herman von Klempt article. Also, I plan on scanning some pages from volumes of Hellboy (via fancy new printer), onto my computor, and crop out some frames to get good pictures for character articles. --Yetimonster 20:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) New pictures have arrived I've managed to find some new pictures for character profiles (as described above), and I personally think they turned out very well. Some of them are stated below: George Whitman Lady Cynthia Eden-Jones Malcolm Frost Koku Bud Waller Clark The Torch of Liberty Unmensch Hans Ubler I've also found a new picture for Liz Sherman from Wake the Devil. Tell me if you think the original was better. There are also new pictures in the section for Grigori Rasputin and Herman von Klempt. --Yetimonster 01:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Conqueror Worm characters I'm going to eventually get a picture for the article on Inger von Klempt, but I don't know want kind of picture to get. I thought I'd ask you what picture you think is most suitable: A) Her in her austrian police uniform B)Her in her Nazi uniform C)Her in the gas mask D) Her in her reptile creature form. Also, I'm alsogetting pictures for Ernst Oeming, and a better picture for Baba Yaga. --Yetimonster 01:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Message from Kongisking: There you go, Zarlack. You are now an administrator. Enjoy your new privledges! --Kongisking 03:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar I had some ideas for new characters to put on the sidebar. They are as follows: 1.Grigori Rasputin Pros: *Primary villain of the Hellboy series. *Main villain of Seed of Destruction. *Appears as a primary character in Seed of Destruction, Wake the Devil, and Conqueror Worm. *Main villain in the Hellboy movie. Cons: *Does not appear in second movie. 2. Kate Corrigan Pros: *Appears in Wake the Devil, and Conqueror Worm. *Major roles in Almost Colossus, and the Wolves of Saint August *Well known. Cons: No movie appearences. 3. Trevor Bruttenholm Pros: *Adoptive father of Hellboy. *Major Role in Seed of Destruction #1 *Very well known to those who know Hellboy's origins. *Major movie appearence. Cons: *Dies in issue of debuet. *Regular appearences consist of small roles. 4. Roger the Homunculus Pros: *Appears in Wake the Devil. *Major role in Almost Colossus, and Conqueror Worm. *Appears throughout the BPRD series. *Well known. Cons: *Very minor movie appearences. 5. Tom Manning Pros: *Director of BPRD. *Appears in Seed of Destruction, Wake the Devil, and Conqueror Worm. *Appears in both movies. Cons: *Minor role in Seed of Destruction. 6. Lobster Johnson Pros: *Appears as main character of Iron Prometheus, among others. *Major Role in Conqueror Worm. Cons: *Few outside appearences. *No movie appearences. --Yetimonster 01:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Whoops. Guess I forgot to put my signiture on that last message. After awhile it gets a little tidious. --Yetimonster 01:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Goodbye For the time being I'm abandoning any and all previous projects I've begun on the Hellboy wiki. Currently I'm persuing other Hellboy related works on a far more massive wiki: The Darkhorse Database. These new works will appear more proffesional on Darkhorses' easily more populer wiki. So, until further notice I will discontinue work on the Hellboy wiki. Farewell for now. --Yetimonster 06:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) What is thy bidding? Zarlack, awesome name. Do you need people to create pages for the characters you mentioned? Becuase I just love Baba Yaga (actually I love mythology in general). Let me know. Namaste' Ceridwen'sBestStudent Queen of Blood Hey, thanks for fixing up the Queen of Blood article; it looks a lot better! Request I would like to start editing at the Hellboy wiki, but what I plan to do is a prety large departure from what you're doing now, so I want to get permission first. #Episode/Film/Issue articles: I want to format them like this, with special emphasis on the notes section, the lead infobox, and the list of appearances table (which would probably use factions like "BPRD, Nazis, Humans, Beings"). #Character's story synopsis: I'd like to use the "Storylink" template, which you can also see in use Prime (G1) here. I'd also like to rewrite the synopsis to be less full of direct quoting from the issues, and more of an in-universe, present-tense summary. #Naming of articles: I'd like to rename some articles, like "Queen of Blood", to a standardized naming scheme: legal name where possible, most common title when not, with a list of other names in the lead, again as with the tfwiki article. #I'd like to setup a timeline article, with the dates of issue's events at the least, and with details of the events at best. See timeline this article for an example of what I mean. I'm really excited to start working here, so I hope we can agree to do these things so that I can begin. I plan to start with the Lobster Johnson TPB issues, which are not only mostly stand-alone, but provide a detailed (fake) history of the LJ franchise, and also give a name for the Angel that Hellboy's hand is taken from: Amun. If you're not immediately comfortable with any of these, I can whip up a sandbox version of the Lobster Johnson one this weekend, as well as try to make a sandbox version of the Lobster Johnson (franchise) article. 17:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Contributions You haven't posted for a while but as Admin I would just like to tell you that I'm going to post and edit as many articles as possible to make sure all the necessary pages are created with updated information. I have already created pages for nearly every B.P.R.D. story as well as editing the Template:Story to include colorist, editor, letterer and a second collection entry for hardcovers. I hope you return to posting and help to get the Wiki into the best possible form. --Horrorofsorts 18:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC)